Un Deseo A Las Estrellas
by VeRiTo
Summary: Draco esta enamorado de Ginny y para conquistarla necesita ser Harry Potter! Intercambiaran sus vidas, por 7 diass... DG posta posta:... Dedicado a Mely! CaP 7 ReViewS!
1. Un Deseo

Un deseo a las estrellas.

Draco Malfoy se levantó temprano como cada mañana lo hacía. Entró con aire superior al Gran Salón, listo para desayunar. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle, sus corpulentos amigos, se sentaron a su lado.

Y otra vez la rutina. La misma rutina de los típicos y estúpidos días de clases junto a Crabbe y Goyle, que de todas las cosas que decían solo algunas eran interesante e inteligentes. Draco los miró con aburrimiento mientras ambos chicos se tiraban comida en los ojos, riendo tontamente.

Ahí llegaba Pansy Parkison y todas sus compañeras de Slytherin. Su fan club; estaba tan harto de todas.... Al principio le agradaba ser el centro de atención y sabía que todas las chicas, incluso las de 4° y 5° darían lo que sea por pasar un día con él a solas, y a Draco le encantaba hacerlas delirar con una sonrisa, o un guiño de ojos. Pero en dos semanas, ya se había aburrido de ellas, y de que en todos los recreos se le acercaran como buitres para poder oler su túnica. Sabía que era irresistible, pero, quería emociones... No aguantaba tener a esos bobos amigos y a un grupo de pequeñas niñas inmaduras en su vida!

Tomó una cucharada de avena, y con gesto aburrido dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del Gran Salón, donde entraban los alumnos de Gryffindor, entre ellos divisó a Harry Potter, a la sangre impura de Granger y a Weasley, seguidos por Longbotton y Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron.

No apartó la vista de ésta última, ya que era la primera vez que la veía bien. Estaba en 5° y antes la recordaba como aquella niña molesta demasiado fanática de Potter, y por eso la detestaba. Pero ahora como había cambiado. Se veía más madura, con un porte elegante, y hasta podría decir que atractivo. Tenía el cabello rojo y ondulado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y unos grandes ojos azules; su rostro se cubría de pecas, lo que le daba un toque inocente. Era bonita, y Draco no se había percatado de eso hasta ahora. De todas las chicas que había visto en Hogwarts, era la más hermosa... Draco sacudió la cabeza, confundido... ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Era una Gryffindor, y lo peor del caso, una pobre Weasley.

Se puso de pie y se desordenó el cabello, para verse mejor. Chasqueó los dedos, indicándole a sus amigotes que lo siguieran.

Caminó por el pasillo entre la mesa de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y sintió la mirada de las chicas del club de fans, que suspiraban y lo saludaban tímidamente. Y hasta a las de Ravenclaw también les gustaba.

Llegó hasta la puerta, y, encantado, vio que Potter y sus seguidores caminaban hacia allí, asi que los esperó para darle sus acostumbrados insultos del día.

-¿Agradeciendo que sigues viviendo, Potter?- dijo Draco, sonriendo astutamente y mirando a Harry con odio.

- Algo así, gracias por preocuparte, Malfoy.- respondió él, irónicamente.

-¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer que molestar a los demás, Malfoy? ¿Así de aburrida es tu vida?- acotó Hermione, con los puños cerrados de la furia.

- Saltó la sangre impura defensora personal de Potter... ¡Que miedo!- sonrió Draco, haciendo un movimiento de tembleque con las manos. Los de Slytherin rompieron en carcajadas.

- Por favor, Harry, no les hagas caso, no sirven para nada.- saltó Ginny de la nada, tomando a Harry por el brazo y sacándolo del Gran Salón. Miró a Malfoy con ojos sobradores, y se alejaron de allí.

Draco los observó irse, furioso.

- Sabes que esa Weasley esta enamorada de Potter, Draco, que no te importe.- dijo Pansy, caminando junto a Draco para ir a su clase de Encantamientos.

-¿Esta enamorada de Potter?- repitió Malfoy, mirándola.

- Se nota de lejos. Es una de sus más fieles seguidoras.- rió la chica, con maldad.- Si, como si Potter le fuera a hacerle caso. ¡Si es una estúpida y encima fea! Prefiero a Granger.- añadió Pansy, riéndose con ganas.

Salieron de su última clase, Pociones, y como siempre, Snape había bajado muchos puntos a Gryffindor, cosa que ponía a Malfoy de muy buen humor.

Dejo que Crabbe y Goyle se alejaran para cenar, pero él no tenía hambre. Se encaminó hacia la sala común de Slytherin, y en el camino vio a Potter y a sus amigos que se reunían con Ginny Weasley.

-¿Cómo estuvo su última clase?- dijo la chica, alegremente.

- Pociones, osea un asco!- exclamó Ron, fastidiado.

- Como siempre, por culpa de Malfoy, nos bajaron puntos a nosotros.- comentó Hermione, indignada.

- El próximo partido de Quidditch lo jugaré hasta dejar mi vida por ver perder a Malfoy.- dijo Harry, también furioso.

- Harry, es obvio que ganarás. Tu juegas mucho mejor que Malfoy.- sonrió Ginny, algo sonrojada.

Harry sonrió, y los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor para cenar.

Draco estaba furioso. ¿Asi que Weasley opinaba que Potter era mejor que él? No entendía porqué, pero ese comentario le había producido mucha ira hacia Potter.

Fuera de sí, y sin menos ganas de comer, entró a su habitación, y miró por la ventana. Era una noche calurosa, llena de estrellas...

Lo que no entendía de toda esta situación, es porque el comentario le habia molestado tanto, y quizás era, que Ginny lo había dicho. Se estaba obsesionando con aquella chica, y le preocupaba un poco. Era linda, y parecía mucho más inteligente que los demás, e incluso hasta le había empezado a atraer. Pero ella estaba enamorada de Potter, que, como siempre, tenía todo lo que él quería. la vida de Potter era interesante; tenia buenos amigos, admiradoras por todos lados, era bueno para el Quidditch, era famoso, y Draco envidiaba todo aquello que él siempre habría soñado tener... Claro que él también era popular, pero la gente que lo rodeaba no lo inspiraba demasiado. Y Potter tenía aquella hermosa colorada a sus pies, comiendo de la palma de su mano, y él la quería, quería a esa Weasley para él, quería conquistarla... Pero nunca podría siendo un Slytherin, y menos siendo un Malfoy, ya que la antipatía entre Potter y éste era asegurada, y ella no querría saber nada con él.

Pero...¿y si cambiar su vida por la de Potter fuera la solución? Podría, claro, hacer una posión multijugos no era tan complicado, pero, solo le serviría por un día, y en 24 horas no podria hacer nada. Y además, Potter no entendería lo que habría sucedido.

Miró al cielo, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a su dilema. Y entonces la vio, allí estaba, justamente en el firmamento infinito, la solución a su angustiosa vida; una enorme y brillante estrella fugaz se cruzó por el azul cielo, iluminando el rostro de Draco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, miró a la estrella fijamente y dijo:

- Quiero ser Harry Potter por una semana...

volvió a abrir los ojos, esperanzado, por si vea alguna transformación. La estrella ya había desaparecido velozmente.

No estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero, tenía confianza en que algo mágico sucedería...

La alarma del reloj despertador sonó a las 7 en punto. Como siempre, se levantó primero que todos sus compañeros y se dirigió al baño. Se dio una ducha rápidamente, para sacarse la modorra y el cansancio.

Entonces se miró al espejo y pegó un grito ahogado...

Su cabello no era rubio y platinado; sino negro azabache y estaba despeinadísimo, y mechones rebeldes le salían por toda la cabeza. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes, casi esmeraldas, y le costaba ver, sino, que veía las cosas un poco borrosas... Y allí estaba, la flamante cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente...

¡Había funcionado! El deseo que había pedido a la estrella se había echo realidad. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, para comprobar que todavía era Potter. Y en el espejo le devolvió la mirada un muchacho moreno. ¡Era Harry Potter!

Sonrió con maldad como lo hacía siempre, pero, sabía bien que Potter no hacía esas cosas, así que, se cambió rápidamente, para ir a buscar a Harry antes de que se diera cuenta de este tremendo cambio y provocara un escándalo.

Salió del baño, y fue conciente que todas las miradas de sus compañeros estaban sobre él.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a alguien salir de un baño?- exclamó con enojo, cuando Goyle dejo caer su túnica por la impresión.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- gritó Crabbe, furioso.

- Lo siento, ya me iba, ustedes nunca me vieron aquí.- se apresuro a decir Draco, y salió velozmente de la habitación, tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia.

Corrió de la sala común y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Ahí estaba la dama gorda, cantando alegremente. Vio que Hermione salía por el retrato hablando con Parvati Patil.

Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hola, Gran... Hermione! jeje...- dijo Draco torpemente.

- Hola, Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Si, de maravilla, pero olvidé la contraseña...- dijo, tratando de parecer precupado.

- Es Pluma de Fenix... – respondió Hermione, aún con expresión extrañada.

-¡Ah, si! Que distraído, lo siento, te veré en el desayuno.- sonrió Malfoy, metiéndose rápidamente a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡Si ves a Ron dile que se apure!- gritó Hermione, pero él no le respondió nada.

La sala común de Gryffindor era mucho más amplia que la de Slytherin, con mullidas butacas, y había un gran desorden allí, así que Draco se dirigió rápidamente por la escalera izquierda. Abrió la puerta, y una chica profirió un grito agudo.

-¡Harry! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- gritó Lavender Brown tapándose con una toalla; parecía que se había estado cambiando.

-¡Lo siento...! estoy algo distraído, nos vemos después.- respondió Draco, asustado, sin saber el nombre de su nueva compañera, cerró rápidamente la puerta, y vio que Ron Weasley se reunía con Hermione en el medio de la sala común.

-¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Lo has visto?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Todavía esta durmiendo, sabes que es el último en despertarse, Hermione.- contestó Ron, de mala gana.

- Que extraño, lo acabo de ver entrar!.- exclamó Hermione, arqueando una ceja.

- Es muy temprano todavía, Hermione, ya lo veremos en el Gran Salón, vamos a desayunar.- dijo Ron, tomándola del brazo, y se alejaron discutiendo.

Draco, apresuradamente, subió la otra escalera de caracol y entró a la habitación de los muchachos de 6°. Agradeció que no había nadie adentro, salvo alguien que seguía durmiendo.

Se acercó a la cama sigilosamente y, asombrado, se contempló a el mismo durmiendo y roncando. Había funcionado a la perfección; ¡ahora Potter era él!

Lo sacudió con violencia para despertarlo.

-¡Que, que sucede!!!!- exclamó Potter, asustado, dando unos golpes y despertándose sobresaltado.

Miró a Draco y gritó.

-¡Callate, Potter!- se apresuró a decir Malfoy, moviendo los brazos.

-¿¡Quien eres?! ¿Por qué diablos luces igual a mi?!!!- gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie, y señalando a Malfoy como si fuera un criminal.

- Cálmate, Potter, soy Malfoy. Tomé tu cuerpo, nada más.- respondió Malfoy, complacido.

-¿Qué diablos dices? Tu no eres Malfoy!- replicó Harry, cada vez más confundido.

-¡Si, PoTTer! No es tan dificil de entender, ¿sabes? – dijo Draco, irónicamente.

- Entonces explícame.

Draco prosiguió a contarle lo que había sucedido. Potter lo escuchaba con la boca abierta.

- Mírate al espejo.- le dijo Draco, para complacerse viendo a Potter tan desesperado.

- Oh no!!! No puede ser!!!- aulló Harry, angustiado, agarrándose el rostro, sin saber que hacer. Se estiró los pómulos y unos ojos grieses le devolvieron la mirada.

- Lo siento, Potter, tendrás que aguantártelas... Solo te diré una cosa; no me averguenzes...- aclaró Draco, apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡No puede ser...!- dijo finalmente, abriendo los ojos como platos.- Por una semana seré tu???? ¿Tendré que ir a Slytherin, y vivir tu vida?...

- Exacto, ¿no es genial?- respondió Draco, contento.

-¡No, no lo es! Malfoy, voy a matarte, el sabado es nuestro primer partido de Quidditch!!!- gritó Harry, horrorizado.

-¿Y que tiene, Potter? Jugarás como buscador, ¿no? Ese es tu puesto.- analizó Malfoy, divertido, tomando los anteojos de Harry.- Necesitaré estos..

-¡Pero jugaré a favor de Slytherin, Malfoy!!!!!- gritó Harry, fuera de si.

- No me digas que eso te preocupa...

- NO es solo eso, es todo!!!! Debo ser como tu! Ir a Slytherin, ser un Slytherin...¡Oh, voy a matarte, Malfoy!- rugió Harry, furioso.

- Tranquilízate, Potter, es solo una semana, agradece de que no he escogido más días...

-... ®..

- Escucha, Potter, solo tienes que actuar igual a mi, será algo complicado, pero podremos hacerlo. – le dijo Malfoy, para calmarlo.- Ahora, necesito que me des tus túnicas, aquí te traje las mías.

Le tiró una bolsa con tres túnicas de Slytherin. Harry urgó en su baúl, resignado, y le dio otras tres de Gryffindor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Luzco exactamente igual a ti?- le preguntó Draco, radiante, mirándose en el espejo.

- Si, si, claro que si...- respondió Harry, vagamente.

- Potter, ¿no piensas peinarte? Sabes que yo no ando con los pelos asi!!!- exclamó Malfoy, y con un movimiento de varita, el rubio y brillante pelo se acomodó prolijamente.- Mucho mejor... ahora sabes bien como son las cosas. No debes decirle a nadie de este cambio, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy?- inquirió Harry, de repente tomando una actitud curiosa.

- Solo por diversión lo sabes. Piénsalo, Potter, no será tan malo... En esta semana podrás descansar de ser el famoso Harry Potter, ¿sabes?

- Si, en eso tienes razón...- dijo Harry, asintiendo.

-¿Entonces es un trato?

-¿Prometes tratar bien a Ron y Hermione y no hacer cosas malas en mi lugar?

- Lo prometo...

- Entonces es un trato.- respondió Harry, extendiendo la mano. Draco la tomó, sonriendo.

Hola a todos!!! ¿cómo estan? Espero que bien.

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic!!! Espero que les guste, la idea la saqué de una película, la verdad ni idea como se llama jaja, creo que se llama Un deseo a las estrellas, pero nose bien, como sea, me pareció basta buena, ojalá que a ustedes también les guste.

Dejen sus reviews!!! Para saber si les gusto o no P

Perdón si me demoro en actualizar, me iré de vacaciones a la playa :) y quizás me demore MUCHO! Jeje, pero paciencia, llevaré unos capítulos conmigo,si es que puedo publicar.

En fin, muchos besos a todos

Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi consejera y amiga Personal! Mely la loKi jaja

R&R!!

VeRo GraNGeR...


	2. Primer Día

Un deseo a las estrellas.

Draco y Harry bajaron silenciosamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, sin antes comprobar que no había nadie allí. Salieron rápidamente y se encaminaron al vestíbulo, que estaba sumamente vacío; todos parecían estar en clase.

- Bien, PoTTer, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo Draco, algo nervioso. ¡No sabía como actuar!

- Tu también, Malfoy, no abuses!- exclamó Harry, molesto.- Oye, ¿podría despeinarme un poco? Esto me estira la frente.- agregó, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- Esta bien, pero no tanto, sabes que no me gusta así. No se como aguantas este pelo, en fin... ¿cuál es tu primera clase?- le preguntó Draco, tomando los libros de Harry.

- Pociones. ¡Oh, no! Pociones, Snape me matará por llegar tarde por tu culpa!!- respondió Harry, undiendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Malfoy.

- Tranquílizate, Potter, sabes que Snape me adora y a ti no, asi que, es a Gryffindor a quien bajará puntos.- sonrió Draco, satisfecho. Le encantaba esta situación.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te detesto?- acotó Harry, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo.

- En realidad, no, pero si quieres que el profesor Snape le baje más puntos a Gryffindor, no tengo problemas en seguir aquí parado, ¿sabes?

Harry lo miró furiosamente, y se apresuraron para ir a las mazmorras.

Llegaron sumamente agitados, y Harry abrió la puerta.

- Lo siento, profesor Snape, nosotr-..., es decir, me demoré con la profesora Mc Gonagall.- tartamudeó Harry, nervioso.

- No importa, Draco, toma asiento.- respondió Snape, amablemente.- Y tu, Potter, ¿qué excusa traes ahora?

- Ninguna, profesor, solo que me detuve tratando de peinarme- contestó Malfoy, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Harry le clavó una penetrante mirada de odio.

- 50 Puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu atrevida sinceridad, ahora siéntate, Potter.- dijo Snape, con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Draco se encaminó hacia Ron y Hermione, no sin antes recibir un pisotón de parte de Harry, que estaba sentado con Pansy.

-¡Harry! ¿qué diablos te sucede? Sabes que no debes contestarle asi a Snape.- susurró Hermione, en cuanto Draco se sentó y el profesor les daba la espalda.

-¡Estas totalmente loco! ¿dónde diablos estabas?- añadió Ron, preocupado.

- No me molesten, Snape me hartó. Solo estaba arreglando unos asuntos con Malfoy.- explico Draco, despreocupadamente. Realmente le costaba parecerse a Potter.

-¿Qué asuntos?- inquirió Hermione, algo extrañada.

- No seas metida, Gran-... Hermione, no es nada importante. Ahora quiero trabajar.- respondió Draco, evitando charlar con Weasley y Granger.

La clase estuvo tranquila. Malfoy vio que Harry estaba mudo, cosa que a Pansy le molestaba; ella siempre trabajaba con Draco en Pociones y se sacaban buenas notas.

-¡¿Qué te sucede hoy, Draco?! Tenemos que sacarnos una nota mejor que la anterior.- exclamó Pansy, exasperada, al ver como la poción reducidora que estaba en el caldero se tornaba color fucsia en vez de un rosa pálido.

- Lo siento, hoy no es mi día. – contestó Harry, dandose la media vuelta y sobrando a Malfoy, quien respondió su mirada con una sonrisita.

La clase terminó rápidamente. Draco observó como Harry se alejaba hacia el Gran Salón con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿No vienes, Harry? Apúrate, Ginny nos espera para almorzar.- dijo Ron, tomando su mochila.

-¿Ginny?- repitió Malfoy, tomando también sus libros, y mirando a Ron.

- Si, Ginny, mi hermana pequeña, colorada, ojos azules, ¿la recuerdas?- bromeó Ron, arqueando una ceja.

- Claro que la recuerdo, Weasley. Ahora vamos a comer.- contestó Malfoy, blanqueando los ojos. Soportar a Weasley y Granger era lo mas tedioso de aquel deseo.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Harry estaba sentado con el club de fans, y parecía bastante mareado. Miró a Malfoy con odio, levantando el dedo del medio de su mano, y mostrándoselo a Draco. Éste rió, con satisfacción.

-¡Hola, Ginny!- saludó Hermione, sentándose.

- Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal la clase?- preguntó Ginny alegremente, dejándole un espacio a su lado a Ron.

- Y normal, sabes, con Snape y todo eso.- respondió Hermione, aburrida.

- Harry le dijo a Snape que se demoró porque se estaba peinando.- le contó Ron, como si fuese algo sumamente importante.

-¿Eso hiciste, Harry?- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa, mirando a Malfoy.

Éste, sin razón alguna, se sonrojó y asintió lentamente. No podía creer... en su vida, en toda su vida, se había sonrojado porque una chica lo había mirado!!! Y la única que lo había logrado, estaba sentada en frente de él... ¿Acaso eso significaba algo? ¿No podía ni decirle una palabra sin sentir su cara arder? Tendría que hacer algo con eso...

Ron rió por lo que había sucedido, y Hermione fruncio el ceño, mientras que Ginny también se habia ruborizado.

- En fin, lo peor fue, que Malfoy también llegó tarde y Snape no le bajó ningún punto.- agregó Hermione, fastidiada, después de un sorbo de jugo de naranjas.

-¡Ese Malfoy! Cada día lo detesto más. Se hace el dueño del colegio, y no es nadie.- dijo Ron, dando un puñetazo en el aire.

La copa de Draco se hizo añicos de repente, por la furia sobre el comentario de Weasley.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Harry, estas bien?- preguntó Ginny, lipiándole la mano al chico, que estaba llena de jugo.

- Si, si, lo siento, estoy distraído.- respondió Draco, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando Ginny pasó la servilleta por su mano. Nunca nadie se habia preocupado tanto por él por una tontera así.

- Yo diría que hoy no es tu día, Harry. Estas muy raro hoy, ¿sabes?- opinó Hermione, arqueando una ceja.

- Lo siento, iré a dar una vuelta, los veré en la sala común.- dijo Draco, saliendo rápidamente de allí.

La verdad que toda esa historia le estaba contando horrores. Se ponía nervioso como un estúpido al lado de Ginny, no sabía como comportarse en frente de Ron y Hermione. tenía que calmarse, disfrutar el momento. parecía que a Potter le iba bien, por lo menos, lo vio bastante divertido con una alumna de Slytherin durante el almuerzo.

Salió hacia los jardines; el sol estaba tibio y había empezado a hacer frío. Lamentó no tener su capa.

-¡Harry, Oye Harry, espera!- gritó la voz de una chica a sus espaldas.

Draco se dio la vuelta y vio que Ginny corría hacia él, con su hermoso cabello fogoso moviéndose al compaz de su trote.

- Hola Ginny- la saludó, esperando no volver a sonrojarse.

-¿Puedo caminar contigo?- dijo ella, con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, y la mirada gacha.

-¡Claro que puedes!- sonrió Draco con sinceridad. Era la primera vez que sentía aquello; nunca había sentido algo asi.

- Te noté algo... extraño hoy durante el almuerzo... ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Ginny, sonando preocupada.

- No, para nada, estoy bien. Como les dije a Ron y Hermione, estoy hoy medio distraido, tu sabes, mucha tarea, el Quidditch... –contestó Draco, sin saber de donde sacabas esas estúpidas respuestas.

- Ah, de acuerdo, porque si te sucede algo, sabes que puedes decírmelo, ¿no?

- Por supuesto que lo se.- dijo Draco, deteniéndose de repente.

Ginny sonrió, y bajó la mirada.

- Bueno, volveré al castillo, tengo que repasar para un examen...- comentó tímidamente.

- Esta bien, te veré luego.

Ginny le dirigió una enorme sonrisa, y se alejó de allí. Draco se sintió en las nubes...

Ya de noche, Draco salió junto a Ron y Hermione de su última clase del día, Encantamientos. En el camino se encontraron de cara con Crabbe y Goyle, entre ellos estaba Harry. Éste abrió los ojos y miró a Draco, que captó la indirecta.

- Ron, Hermione, vayan adelantándose, yo iré a buscar un libro que olvidé en el aula.- les dijo Draco, agradeciendo poder haber dicho bien sus nombres sin titubeos.

- De acuerdo, no te demores, Harry.- dijo Hermione.

Crabbe y Goyle ya se habían sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, cosa que Draco agradeció. Se acercó a Harry, que estaba todo despeinado.

-¿Cómo vas, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-¡Sh, baja la voz, Potter! Nadie puede oírnos y lo sabes- reprochó Draco, molesto.

-¿Te gusta tu nuevo look?- bromeó Harry, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- Lo detesto, sabes que no me gusta llevarlo así!- exclamó Draco.

- Lo siento, algún toque mío tienes que tener.- respondió Harry, animado.- La verdad yo voy bien, Crabbe y Goyle no notaron nada.

- Son medios estúpidos, así que no me preocupo por ellos.- dijo Draco, con maldad.

-¿Tratas bien a Ron y Hermione?

-¡Claro que si! Ahora les puedo llamar por sus nombres, lo siento, me acostumbre al pobretón Weasley y a la sangre impura de Granger.

-¡Basta, Malfoy! Te estoy ayudando en esto, cosa que no puedo creer, pero debo admitir, que me esta agradando.

- Sabía que te gustaría, ¿a quien no, siendo un Malfoy?

- Si, si, no te agrandes... Será mejor que me vaya, no es bueno que te vean hablando conmigo, ¿sabes?

- Muy bien, Potter, ya vamos aprendiendo.

Harry sonrió irónicamente y entró al Gran Salón. Enseguida, Draco lo siguió.

Se sentó al lado de Hermione y se sirvió pollo alegremente.

-¿Qué hacias hablando con Malfoy?- preguntó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo de siempre, tu sabes, sus amenazas que me ganará en el partido del sabado y esas cosas.- respondió Draco, despreocupadamente.

- Solo espero que no canten "A Weasley vamos a coronar" esa canción me da fobia!- exclamó Ron, con asco.

- Te pone los pelos de punta.- agregó Hermione, detrás de su libro.

- La verdad es genial.- sonrió Draco, recordando el momento en que la cantaron por primera vez.

-¿La canción fue genial? ¿Qué dices, Harry? Por culpa de esa canción perdimos el año anterior.- dijo Ron, alarmado.

- Pero es brillante. Digo... saben como ponerte nervioso, Ron.- no sabía como corregir su error.

-¿Estas loco, Harry?- dijo Ron, extrañado.

- No importa, sabes que si lo estoy.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, y a Draco no se borraba la imagen de Ginny, que estaba en su cabeza todavía cuando le dirigió esa enorme sonrisa blanca. Hermione anunció que se iría a devolver un libro en la biblioteca y luego a la sala común.

Ron y él terminaban su tarta de manzana cuando Seamus Finnigan se acercó a ellos.

- Saben que dia es hoy, ¿no?- les dijo, haciéndose el misterioso.

- Miércoles, por supuesto.- respondió Draco, blanqueando los ojos. Que estúpido...

- No te hagas el pícaro, Potter, sabes bien que hoy es nuestra reunión de machos.- dijo Seamus, golpeando a Draco en la cabeza.

- Ah... cierto, eso...- dijo Draco, sobándose la coronilla. ¿Qué diablos era la reunión de los machos?

- No falten, saben que hoy es su turno. No intenten escapar, saben bien que les puede suceder.- rió Seamus, alejándose de allí.

- Tendremos que ir, Harry, no nos queda otra. La verdad es que estoy nervioso.- dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie junto a Draco y saliendo del comedor.

Draco lucía nervioso también, así que quería confirmar de que diablos se trataba aquella cosa. Dejó que Ron subiera solo a la torre Gryffindor, y esperó que Harry saliera de comer.

-¡Potter!- chistó silenciosamente.

Harry se dio la media vuelta. Iba con una flamante chica de Slytherin. Draco la reconoció como Melissa Wats.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- se acercó a él, dejando que la chica se alejara hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Me puedes decir que cornos es la Reunión de los Machos?- exclamó Draco, impaciente.

-¡Oh, no! Lo olvidé, hoy nos toca a mi y a Ron.- dijo Harry, con ojos destellantes.

-¿Pero que es?

- Es una reunion que hacemos los de 6° de Gryffindor, donde nos contamos nuestros secretos, hablamos de chicas y bueno, tu sabes...

-¿Eso es todo?- sonrió Malfoy maliciosamente.

- Creo que si... ¡Espera! No tramas nada, ¿verdad?- acotó Harry, temiendo que esa sonrisa sea una mala idea.

- Claro que no... Esto será divertido...

**N/A:**

** Bueno, Hola a todos!!! Ya volvi de mis hermosas vacaciones en la playa, jaja, la verdad que los extrañe muchisimo!!! Aqui, nuevo capítulo, ya queria actualizar, estoy muy emocionada con este fic.... jejejjee..**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!! De verdad, me gustaron mucho, espero que sigan mandando y leyendo la historia...**

**Dedicado a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, y por supuesto a Mely y Polgara las mas fanas del DG!!!**

**Un beso a todos!!!! R&R!!!! P**

**VeRo GrAnGeR...**


	3. Reunion De Machos

****

Un deseo a las estrellas.

Draco se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor apresuradamente. Al entrar, vio que Ron y Hermione se gritaban, furiosos. Afortunadamente, Ginny estaba ahí también, contemplando la pelea de los dos chicos, con expresión de aburrimiento.

¿Qué sucede aquí- le preguntó Draco, sentándose junto a ella.

- Ya sabes, las mismas peleas de siempre...- contestó Ginny, harta.- La verdad, no se que espera Ron para hablar con Hermione.

¿A que te refieres, Ginny- dijo Draco, sin entender.

- Vamos, Harry, no me digas que no lo has notado. – dijo Ginny, sorprendida.

¿Notar que- Draco se estaba impacientando.

- Como mira Ron a Hermione, claro- exclamó Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- En fin, me voy a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

Ginny sonrió con timidez, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Draco no podía creer... ¿Weasley enamorado de Granger? Siempre los había molestado con eso, pero nunca pensó que sería verdad... Esto le empezaba a gustar demasiado...

¡Ron, no he nacido ayer¿sabes¡Se muy bien que tu tiraste al fuego la carta que escribí para Viktor! – gritó Hermione, descontrolada.

¡No puedes acusarme sin pruebas! Siempre tengo la culpa de todo¿verdad, Hermione- se defendió Ron, rojo como un tomate.

¡Sabes una cosa, Ronald¡Me HarTasTe! Me voy a dormir. No quiero que me dirijas la palabra! Y métete en tu vida, porque le volveré a escribir a Viktor si tengo ganas- concluyó Hermione, fuera de si, yéndose como un rayo a la habitación de las chicas.

Ron la observó irse, con aire de satisfacción.

- Vamos, sino llegaremos tarde a la reunión de los machos.- le dijo a Draco, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera una rutina.

Draco obedeció, guardándose sus comentarios sobre la pelea para más tarde.

En la habitación ya estaban todos los chicos.

¡Creíamos que se acobardarían- exclamó Dean Thomas, cuando los vio entrar.

- Nunca, Thomas, ni lo sueñes.- dijo Draco, pensando que esto era demasiado bueno.

Se cambiaron rápidamente y se metieron en la cama.

- Bueno, hoy, miércoles, damos comienzo a la cuarta Reunión de Los Machos De Gryffindor.- dijo Seamus, solemnemente.- Saben que las cosas que se dicen aquí no deben andar contándolas a todo el mundo; esto es una asociación leal y de fraternidad¿de acuerdo?

Todos los demás asintieron con énfasis. Draco blanqueó los ojos...

- La semana pasada, Dean y yo confesamos nuestros secretos. Y hoy es el turno de... Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.- agregó Seamus, consultando a una lista.- Empezaremos con Ron...

Ron se puso pálido de repente, cosa que a Draco le divirtió mucho.

¿Con cuantas chicas has transado- preguntó Dean, con una sonrisa pícara.

- Eh, eh... yo... bueno.. no cuenten a Luna Lovegood, acuérdense que fue ella la que me besó...- respondió Ron, nervioso.

- Déjate de vueltas, Ron.- acotó Seamus, divertido.¿Cuántas fueron?

- Ninguna...- susurró Ron, sonrojado.

¿Perdona- inquirió Draco, anonadado. ¿Weasley no había transado todavía? Era DeMaSiaDo divertido...

- No he transado aún... – repitió Ron, tan rojo como su cabello que las pecas casi ni se le notaban.

Seamus rió disimuladamente, anotando en su libreta. Por lo contrario, Draco soltó una sonora carcajada.

¡No puedo creerlo¿Todavía no besaste a una chica, Ron- exclamó, a las risotadas.

¡No! Y no tiene nada de malo¿sabes- replicó Ron, molesto.- Además, no se que tanto hablas, Harry, solo has besado a Cho Chang.

¿Potter y Cho Chang, la oriental de Ravenclaw? Para Draco, era el mejor día de su vida.

- Todavía no hemos llegado a Harry, Ron! tienes que terminar tu y después hablará él.- dijo Seamus, sonriendo.

Ron se cayó, dirigiéndole a Draco una mirada de enojo, que a éste no le importó.

- Bueno, Ron, dinos¿quién te gusta- preguntó Dean, también con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- De gustarme mucho, nadie... Hay chicas lindas en Hogwarts.- contestó Ron, sin mirar al chico a los ojos.

- Oh, vamos, Ron, ya es hora que confieses que estas enamorado de Hermione.- dijo Draco, como si nada.

¡Que dices, Harry- gritó Ron, escandalizado.

¿Cómo- exclamaron a su vez Neville, Dean y Seamus.

- Si, por Dios¿no se dieron cuenta? Se nota de lejos que le gusta Granger.- comentó Draco, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

- Eso es mentira...- replicó Ron, sonrojado.

- Weasley... ¿de que te sirve mentirnos a nosotros? – dijo Dean, dando ánimos para que Ron confesase.

¡Bueno, de acuerdo! Me gusta Hermione.- admitió Ron finalmente, tan rojo que su cara no se distinguía de su pelo.

Draco comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas... Cuando se enteraran los demás Slytherin...

¿Qué es lo gracioso- inquirió Ron, molesto.

- Lo siento... Es que hasta que lo admitiste, Weasley...- rió Draco, tratando de disimular.

¿Y piensas hacer algo? – preguntó Neville, intrigado.

¡Claro que no! Por ahora es mi amiga, y no quiero nada más...

¡Por favor, Ron¿A quien engañas? Me di cuenta como la miras en hora de clases. Te la comes con la mirada...- dijo Draco, divertido. Los demás chicos rieron.

¡Harry- exclamó Ron, nervioso.

¿Quieres que te ayudemos con ella- dijo Seamus.

- No, no debe saberlo, podría morirme...

Draco sabía que no podría hablar con Hermione, pero ese secreto no iba a ser muy bien guardado con él, por supuesto... ¡Enterarse algo así era oro para él...!

- Ahora es tu turno, Harry.- dijo Seamus, anotando algo en la libreta.

- Bueno, he transado con muchas chicas... No solo con Cho Chang... – dijo Draco.- Deben haber sido unas... 3 más..

¡Wow..¡Rompiste el récord entre nosotros, Harry- dijo Neville, impresionado.

Draco sonrió, pensando en lo que diría Potter si lo hubiera escuchado.

¿Y por que nunca me contaste- dijo Ron, anonadado.

- Son cosas mías, Ron, no tengo que contarte todo¿sabes?

¿Y nos dirás quien te gusta- preguntó Dean.

- Claro, y también la conocen. Es Ginny Weasley.

¿QUÉ- gritó Ron¿Te gusta Ginny?

¡Genial- exclamó Neville.

- Pero, pero... ¿cómo? No lo entiendo, Harry! Antes ella estaba loca por ti y tu nunca le prestaste ni la más mínima atención- dijo Ron, confundido.

- Bueno, es que recién ahora me di cuenta...

¿Y quieres algo con ella?.- preguntó Seamus.

- Claro, ella me encanta.

¡Harry, cuñado- gritó Ron, radiante de felicidad.- Eres mejor que Michael Corner, ese noviecito que tuvo Ginny el año anterior...

¿Creen que le gusto?

- Si le gustaste una vez, podrás conquistarla de nuevo.- respondió Dean.

Y eso es lo que Draco se proponía; conquistar a Ginny, enamorarla, pero utilizando su propia gracia y encantos, y seguro que ella terminaría a sus pies...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, Draco y Ron bajaron a desayunar juntos. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, divisaron a Hermione leyendo el Profeta con el entrecejo fruncido. Draco vio que Ron se ruborizaba y contuvo la risa. Tendría que hacer algo respecto a ese terrible secreto que sabía... No podría guardárselo!

- Buenos días, Hermione.- saludó Draco, al sentarse frente a ella.

- Hola, chicos.- respondió ella sin levantar la mirada del periódico.

Ron estuvo mudo durante todo el desayuno. Parecía sentirse incómodo ahora que había revelado sus sentimientos, y no quería mirar a Hermione. ella se levantó y se fue a su clase de Aritmancia.

¡Ron¿por qué no hablaste con Hermione- exclamó Draco, exasperado.

- No puedo, no me animo, después de lo que pasó...- respondió Ron, bajoneado.

- Pero así se dará cuenta de que algo te sucede y no sabrás que decirle. Tienes que hablar con ella sobre lo que sientes.

¿Acaso te volviste loco? Ya sabes que no lo haré. No tengo las agallas. Así que déjame en paz, Harry.- replicó Ron molesto. Se puso de pie y se fue.

Draco terminó su desayuno solo, pensando que hacer. No se percató que Ginny se acercó a él.

- Hola, Harry.- dijo, tímidamente.

¡Ginny! Que gusto verte... ¿cómo estas- contestó Draco, animado.

- Muy bien¿y donde están Ron y Hermione?

- Ya se fueron a clases, enseguida los alcanzaré..

- Esta bien, no te quito más tu tiempo. Adiós.- sonrió Ginny, acomodando su cabello.

- Espera! ... Me preguntaba si alguna vez podríamos ir a Hogsmeade, juntos.- dijo Draco, esperanzado.

¿Solo nosotros- Ginny estaba sumamente sonrojada.

- Si, ya sabes, como una cita...

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos; meditó unos segundos y lanzó una carcajada.

- No bromees, Harry... ¿Cómo una cita- repitió incrédula.

- No bromeo, vamos, Ginny, no quiero aceptar un no...

- Eh yo.. ¡Seguro que si, me encantaría- exclamó Ginny, con una enorme sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, nos veremos luego entonces.- contestó él, colgándose la mochila en el hombro y guiñándole un ojo, provocando que la chica se sintiera intimidada.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Apresúrate, Harry! Hermione nos espera en la biblioteca¿no lo recuerdas- exclamó Ron, molesto, luego del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

- Cierto... Si sabe que no estudiaremos, no sé porque hace esto...- susurró Draco, enojado.

- Lo sé, pero sabes como es ella, siempre se preocupa por nosotros...- suspiró Ron, con una sonrisa tonta.

- Un Weasley enamorado...- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Cállate y camina!

Entraron rápidamente y vieron a Hermione que los esperaba con una numerosa montaña de libros.

¡Por fin! El camino desde el campo de Quidditch hasta acá no es muy largo¿saben- dijo la chica, con una ceja arqueada.

- No nos reproches, Hermione. Agradece que estamos aquí.- respondió Draco, aguantándose las ganas de hacer un comentario malicioso.

- Como sea, empecemos a trabajar...

Hermione preparó un cuestionario sobre Pociones para Draco y Ron. Draco no se preocupó en hacerlo bien, sino que se fijaba como Ron lanzaba miradas de nerviosismo a Hermione y ella ni se percataba de aquello.

Ya por la cuarta mirada indiscreta de parte del chico, Draco, harto, dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño.

¿Qué sucede- se sobresaltó Hermione.

¡Hermione! No me trajiste el libro de Pociones!...- exclamó Draco, exasperado.

- Bueno, ahora voy...- dijo Hermione, extrañada.

- ...¡Gracias!...

La chica se alejó en silencio en busca del supuesto libro.

¿Harry te encuentras bien- preguntó Ron, dejando sus cosas.

¡Yo si! Pero me cansé Ron. ¡No dejas de dar suspiros y lanzarle miradas amorosas a Hermione¿Por qué en vez de dar tantas vueltas no le dices y ya?

¡No puedo!

¿Por qué no? Lo máximo que podría decirte es "no me gustas" pero no me digas que le tienes miedo a una chica, ni menos a Hermione...

¡No lo entiendes, Harry! Yo no lo veo desde ese modo...

¡Por Dios, Weasley¿Cómo pretendes llegar a algo con Hermione si no le dices que te gusta- gritó Draco, cansado de la terquedad del chico.

Se escuchó un ruido seco a sus espaldas. Draco y Ron se dieron vuelta y vieron a Hermione con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el libro de Pociones a sus pies.

¿Qué dijiste, Harry- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

¡Nada, Harry no dijo nada- se apresuró a decir Ron, nervioso.

- Claro que si dije algo, Ron. Y lo escuchaste bien, Hermione.- repuso Draco, satisfecho. Esa situación debía llegar a su fin, y el se encargaría de aquello.

¿Entonces es cierto¿Te gusto, Ron- dijo Hermione, con ojos brillantes.

- Eh... yo... la verdad es que... –tartamudeó Ron, sin saber que decir.

¡Por supuesto que le gustas! Desde hace ya un tiempo, solo que no se animaba a decírtelo porque creía que no le correspondías...¿entiendes- dijo Draco, tratando de animar las cosas.

¡Ron- exclamó la chica, lanzándose a sus brazos.- He esperado tanto este momento.

- Que par de cursis...- susurró Draco.¿Por qué no le das un beso, Ron¿Seguirás esperando?

Ron le dirigió una terrible mirada, pero Hermione sonreía expectante. Entonces él se acercó y le dio un tímido beso.

- Algo es algo... En fin, los dejo par de tórtolos...- dijo Draco, sorprendido de él mismo. ¡Había ayudado a Ron Weasley! Por lo menos no tendría que aguantarlo suspirando por Hermione a escondidas.

Salió de la biblioteca silbando y pensando adónde llevaría a Ginny cuando estuvieran en Hogsmeade.

¡Harry- Ron corría tras él, y lo hizo detenerse.

¿Qué sucede¿Problemas con Hermione tan pronto? Por favor, Weasley¿no sabes retener a una chica- suspiró Draco, tan cansado que podría golpear al muchacho por ser tan lento.

- No, nada de eso. Quería decirte que, a pesar de que metiste mucho la pata, agradezco tu ayuda, porque si tu no hubieras hablado no estaría de novio con Hermione.- explicó Ron, algo sonrojado.

¡Ah... es eso! Esta bien, hay que ayudar a un par de tontos...- sonrió Draco falsamente.

- De verdad gracias, Harry. Eres un gran amigo...

Draco sonrió pero de manera sincera. Ron se alejó y lo dejó muy pensativo. Nunca nadie le había dicho que era un buen amigo... y a pesar de que Ron y Hermione nunca iban a ser sus amigos, aunque sea por un momento los había sentido así...


	4. En Hogsmeade

**Un deseo a las estrellas.**

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Draco Malfoy había pedido aquel deseo a una estrella para ser Harry Potter en una semana. Al principio todo era muy extraño para él, pero de a poco se empezó a acostumbrar, y tenía que admitir que le agradaba aquel cambio. Pero su objetivo en toda esta historia era conquistar a Ginny Weasley... que lo había deslumbrado cuando la vio detenidamente. Draco sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que los días siguieran pasando... Esa tarde sería su momento.

¡Harry, apresúrate! Me dijiste que Ginny te esperaba en el vestíbulo... – reclamó Ron desde la puerta de la habitación de Gryffindor, mientras Draco se terminaba de preparar.

Ya estoy listo. Vamos...- respondió, llegando a su encuentro.

¿Y bien? Me contó Ginny que estarás con ella hoy en Hogsmeade... –comentó Ron, en un tonito pícaro.

¿Te molesta, Ron? No soy tan lerdo como tu cuando se trata de chicas.- respondió Draco mordazmente.

Yo no dije lo contrario... Pero¿qué harás¿Le dirás todo?- inquirió Ron, algo sonrojado por el comentario del chico.

No lo sé, no tengo un plan todavía... Y si lo tuviera no te lo diría.- dijo Draco, cuando ya habían salido de la sala común.

¿Cómo que no¡Harry, somos amigos! – exclamó Ron escandalizado.

Lo sé, pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.- dijo Draco, algo cansado de tanta preguntería.

¡Claro que lo tengo! Recuerdas que ella es mi hermana¿no?

¿Qué tiene que ver? Por favor, Ron, no me digas que te molesta que me guste tu hermana...

Lo admito, me da un poco de celos, pero quien mejor que tu para estar con Ginny.

Así se habla, Ron... Y en vez de meterte en mis problemas amorosos, encárgate de tu nueva novia¿no te parece?- dijo Draco, señalando a Hermione que estaba parada con una cara bastante molesta en la escalera del vestíbulo.

¡Ron! Creo que debo comprarte un reloj... ¡Hace media hora que te espero!- gritó la chica, exasperada.

Lo siento, Hermione, pero estaba esperando a Harry.- respondió Ron, poniendo cara de indefenso como si Draco tuviera la culpa de todo.

¡Oye, espera un segundo¿Desde cuando te mueves con mis pies, Weasley?

Harry tiene razón, Ron... Siempre me haces lo mismo!

Draco se alejó harto de la discusión de los dos chicos, y buscó a Ginny.. Se dio cuenta que no era el único que había llegado tarde. Vio a Ginny justamente subiéndose en uno de los carruajes.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, empujando a algunas chicas de 5º.

¡Ginny, espera! Lo siento, siento llegar tarde...

Pensé realmente que estabas bromeando cuando me habías invitado... Pero me alegra que estés aquí.- dijo Ginny, con una tímida sonrisa.

No te fallaría... Además, presiento que nunca vamos a olvidar esta cita... ¿Vamos?

Ginny se quedó helada, y tomo la mano de Draco, sin saber las cosas que la esperaban...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hogsmeade se veía hermosamente iluminada por una cálida luz del sol, pero corría una fresca brisa. Ginny y Draco se encaminaron juntos por las calles.

¿Y bien¿Adonde vamos¿A las Tres Escobas?- preguntó Ginny, mirando a Draco.

No, es demasiado ruidoso, no podríamos hablar bien... Conozco el lugar perfecto... Esta algo alejado, pero, vamos, se que te gustará- dijo Draco, con una enorme sonrisa.

Ginny se sonrojó y sintió que de repente se sentía nerviosa. Nunca pensó encontrarse en aquella situación con el chico que había querido desde que lo había conocido. Y se había dicho a si misma muchas veces que debía olvidarlo, porque ese amor era imposible, un platónico, y ella se lo había planteado, por eso había salido con Michael Corner el año anterior, pensando que sería una buena forma de olvidar a Harry, pero había resultado inútil. Ya se encontraba resignada, hasta ahora... No podía creer su suerte al encontrarse caminando a su lado, y que él la haya invitado para estar a solas, era algo que nunca había esperado, aunque seguramente aquello terminaría como siempre en algo decepcionante.

Draco, por su parte, estaba muy confiado sobre la situación. Sabía que podría conquistar a Ginny... No podía fallar, además se notaba en la cara de ella que estaba loca por Potter... Pero él no la iba a enamorar por los encantos de Potter, sino por los suyos...

¿Nos falta mucho, Harry?- preguntó Ginny, desorientada al ver que se alejaban demasiado del centro.

No, al contrario, ya casi estamos... Cierra los ojos y toma mi mano.- dijo Draco, extendiéndole la mano.

¿Qué?- dijo Ginny, con una ceja arqueada.

Draco tomó la mano de la chica, y ésta se sorprendió al sentir la piel de Harry. Se sonrojó demasiado, y su estómago dio un vuelco inesperado. Nunca creyó encontrarse en aquella situación... encima con Harry Potter!

Puedes abrir los ojos ahora.- susurró Draco, con una sonrisa.

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y se asombró al ver un hermoso parque que nunca antes había notado. Tenía una enorme fuente en el centro y flores de todos colores, con brillantes bancos blancos.

¿Y bien¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó Draco, emocionado.

Es perfecto, Harry... ¿Cómo...?

Ven, vamos...- la interrumpió Draco, sin soltar su mano.

Se ubicaron bajo la sombra de un enorme sauce con flores violetas.

La verdad es increíble... Nunca lo había visto en todas las veces que vine aquí.- comentó Ginny, asombrada.

Ah... bueno, fue una sorpresa que te preparé...- dijo Draco, guiñándole un ojo. Ginny se sonrojó más de lo que estaba. Y recién fue consiente de que todavía sostenía la mano de Harry. La soltó inmediatamente, cosa que a Draco le preocupó un poco. La situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos!

Ginny... Si te traje aquí, es por algo, lo sabes...

No, no te entiendo Harry... – Ginny se empezaba a incomodar.

Vamos, Ginny, creí que era tan obvio como Ron...

¿Obvio en que?

Eres especial Ginny, se que antes estabas interesada en mi, no lo niegues...- dijo Draco, con aires de superioridad.

Pero...

No me interrumpas... Quiero que sepas que antes no supe valorarlo... pero ahora si... y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

¿A que te refieres con "demasiado tarde"?

Si es que no me has olvidado aún... Es decir, si tengo todavía una chance.

Harry, te voy a pedir un favor... ¿puedes ser mas claro? Porque creo que no te estoy entiendo aún...- Ginny pensaba que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto.

Ginny¿no lo entiendes? Me interesas... y demasiado...

¡Como?- exclamó la chica anonadada... Harry Potter... el chico que amaba desde los 11 años... ¿enamorado de ELLA?

Si, Ginny, me gustas, se que es increíble después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero creo que eres... impresionante.- dijo Draco, con una sonrisita pícara. Sabía que Potter nunca diría esas cosas, y era lo que más le divertía de la situación.

Harry... yo la verdad... no se que decir...- Ginny no podía creer lo que pasaba... ¿Realmente era real?

Solo quiero que me digas una cosa, Ginny, pero mírame a los ojos, para ver si eres sincera.

Ginny levantó la mirada y encontró aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas que tanto amaba como la miraban fijamente y de repente se sintió intimidada.

Draco sintió como una fuerte carga eléctrica se producía en su interior, algo que lo asustó un poco. Generalmente cuando estaba con una chica lo que menos sentía era interés, pero era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así... Sonrojarse con sentir tan cerca de aquella pelirroja, sus piernas temblaban y en su garganta se hacía un nudo que no le permitía hablar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los azules de ella, tan brillantes que se reflejaba en ellos.

¿Qué cosa, Harry?-

Draco volvió en si, sacudiendo la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

Quiero que me digas si aún me quieres... Si sigues enamorada de mi... Si no me has olvidado.

Ginny abrió aún más los ojos... ¿Cómo podía Harry preguntarle algo así? Claro que no lo había olvidado, cada día lo recordaba más y su corazón se ensanchaba de amor cuando lo tenia cerca, su mente se volvía loca pensando en la indiferencia que él le producía...

No te he olvidado, Harry.- dijo Ginny, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Draco sintió un alivio en el alma. Sabía que no podía sentirse así, ya que Ginny amaba a Potter y no a él... Pero era un buen indicio.

Me alegra escuchar eso...

Pero Harry, la cosa no es tan sencilla. No te imaginas todo lo que he sufrido por ti, cuando el año anterior estabas con Cho Chang sentí que el corazón se me partía a la mitad, cada vez que me ignorabas o no valorabas mis sentimientos, porque tu sabías que yo te amaba... Lo sabías¿¡Por que nunca me dijiste nada! Hubiera preferido que me hayas dicho que no desde un principio al tenerme como una tonta esperanzada...- exclamó Ginny con lágrimas a punto de estallar.

Cálmate Ginny! Se que he cometido un error, pero no pensemos en el pasado... Lo que importa es lo que ahora siento, y yo te quiero... Quiero estar contigo, y me arrepiento no haberme dado cuenta antes...

Ginny abrió la boca para reprochar, pero no tenía nada que decir, porque lo amaba, amaba a aquel chico en ese momento más que nunca. Y aquel instante se dio cuenta que nunca iba a dejar de quererlo, porque esa tarde le había demostrado su verdadera forma de ser, al llevarla a ese hermoso lugar... y nunca pensó que Harry fuera así...

Tienes razón, lo siento... pero tenía que decírtelo...- explicó Ginny, algo abochornada por la situación.

No te preocupes, yo entiendo todo... es más, me siento mal por haberte hecho sufrir...

Esta bien, Harry... Tu lo dijiste, lo importante es el presente.

Draco sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la chica. Era tan suave... Ninguna chica le había producido aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes; sentía unas ganas de abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir... Se acercó lentamente a ella... solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban, sus labios deseándose cada vez más...

No puede ser! Potter y Weasley?- se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

Draco y Ginny se sobresaltaron...

Eran Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy (o sea Harry J)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola a todos! Bue, aquí regresé después de tanto tiempo! Jajaja, q molestia nooo? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se que no es muy largoooooooo... pero hice lo que pude, ya saben que siempre prometo terminar el fic ;)

Bue, les juro que ya, ya muy pronto la continuación!

Muchas gracias por la paciencia! Enserio, y por los reviews...

Este capítulo dedicado a la Mely y a Pily jejejejeje, un beso changas... y también para todos ustedes, obvio jajaja

Besotes!

VeRiTo...


	5. Ultimo día

**Un deseo a las estrellas.**

¡No puede ser¿Potter y Weasley?- gritó Pansy Parkinson anonadada. Codeó a Harry, que su cara... lo decía todo... mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Draco no sabía que hacer... Potter no iba a soportar aquello, ya quedaban solo dos días para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad... Y Potter no estaba enamorado de Ginny!

Es increíble!- exclamó Pansy, con una risotada.- Creí que ya era suficiente con la sangre impura y el perdedor... Pero esto es demasiado¿no crees Malfoy? Jajaja!

Cierra la boca, estúpida. No es asunto tuyo, y no hables porque a ti nadie te mira, eres un asco, mírate a un espejo.- dijo Draco indignado. "Siempre quise decirte eso..." pensó. Ginny soltó una risita tímida.

Pansy abrió la boca para reprochar, pero luego se quedó callada.

¡Vámonos, Draco! No hay mucho que hacer aquí.- replicó ella, sobrando a Ginny y Draco, y tomando a Harry por el brazo. Éste todavía no salía de su asombro. Draco presentía que aquello no sería nada bueno... Potter parecía furioso...

No les hagas caso, Harry... Sabes que nada bueno puede esperarse de gente como Malfoy...

Draco sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies.

¿Cómo dices...?

Es obvio, Malfoy es una persona detestable! No lo soporto, seguramente no tiene ni una pizca de sentimientos, con todas las chicas que ha estado a ninguna la quiso realmente, las usó a todas... Ese tipo no vale nada...

Draco negó la cabeza... Pero aquello fue como una puñalada en el corazón. Nunca pensó que aquella chica lo confundiría así... Deseaba ser Harry Potter por siempre para poder estar a su lado..."Nunca me querrá por lo que realmente soy..."

Ginny y Draco se encaminaron juntos a los carruajes para volver a Hogwarts. Allí se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, y estuvieron charlando durante todo el trayecto.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando los cuatro chicos entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry¿podría hablar un segundo contigo?- preguntó Ginny, cuando estaban sentados frente a la chimenea.

Claro... – respondió Draco. Ron le dirigió una pícara mirada.

Draco se puso de pie y junto a Ginny salieron de la sala común. Caminaron por los pasillos, donde todavía algunos estudiantes salían del Gran Salón.

¿Y bien¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó Draco.

Bueno, nada... Es que en Hogsmeade no pudimos terminar de conversar... Ya sabes, por el estúpido de Malfoy...- contestó Ginny.

Draco sintió que el vacío que sentía en el corazón se hacía más grande.

Entiendo...

Lo que quería decirte es que... Bueno, ya sabes lo que siento... Siempre estuve enamorada de ti, Harry... Y me alegra que ahora lo hayas descubierto verdaderamente... Te demoraste, lo sé... Pero valió la pena.- dijo Ginny con los cachetes sonrojados.

Tienes razón, Ginny... Pero olvidemos lo que no pudo pasar... Ahora podremos estar juntos.- sonrió Draco, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Se acercó lentamente a Ginny para besarla, pero ella lo atajó con un beso en la mejilla.

Por ahora... Es mejor así... – susurró ella, abochornada.

Lo entiendo.- replicó Draco, decepcionado.

Gracias por el paseo, lo disfruté mucho... Nunca lo olvidaré, Harry.- dijo Ginny, más sonrojada aún.- Buenas noches.

Le dirigió una enorme sonrisa y se alejó en dirección a la sala común.

Draco la observó irse, sintiéndose increíblemente feliz, y hasta algo estúpido. ¡Nunca se había enamorado...! Y ahora que lo hacía, justamente de ella...

Se disponía a irse a dormir también, cuando alguien tocó su hombro con fuerza.

¡Es a ti a quien estaba buscando!- exclamó una voz enojada. Era Potter.

Hola Potter¿todo bien?

¡No, Malfoy¿Qué diablos estas haciendo¿¡Te volviste LOCO!- gritó Harry, furioso.

Oye! No estoy siendo agresivo contigo! Además, puedes ser más explícito porque no te entiendo nada...

No te hagas el desentendido... Y confiesa ya lo que pretendes con esta locura.

Ya te dije que es solo para divertirme... Y estuviste de acuerdo.

¡No me refiero a ... esto! Sino a Ginny!

Aaa... Ginny... jeje… es encantadora…

¡Malfoy! Queda un solo día... para que esta... basura se termine... ¿Y me sales con esto? Que voy a hacer después que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad con Ginny! Respóndeme!

¡Tranquilízate, Potter, no te alteres!

¿Cómo quieres que este, Malfoy? No estoy enamorado de Ginny!

Ups... no lo sabía...

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado.

Dime... por favor, querido Draco Malfoy... porque, justamente con Ginny! Es que no lo entiendo!

Potter, esto no es ninguna broma ni otra de mis conquistas...

¿Qué me quieres decir¿Te enamoraste de Ginny?

Puede ser que sí.. Pero eso no te incumbe.

Claro que si! Porque ella cree que yo soy el enamorado!

Mira, Potter... se que esto se me ha salido de las manos... Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás...

Si que lo hay! Puedes terminar con toda esa porquería... Y decirle a Ginny que no la quieres.

No puedo hacer eso!

Oh... si que puedes! Debemos solucionar esto, sino se volverá un caos...!

Piensa, Potter! No puedo ahora terminar con todo esto... Imagínate como terminará Ginny! Y además... Ron se pondrá furioso.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se silenció. Miró a Draco con furia y se volvió a pasar una mano por el cabello.

Tienes razón, Malfoy... Pero ¿sabes que? No me importa, porque prefiero que sea de esta manera... porque después será tarde!

Le partirás el corazón a Ginny!

Cállate, que tu tienes la culpa de todo! Y escúchame una cosa, Malfoy.- exclamó Harry furioso. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.- Más te vale que termines con toda esta basura, porque sino...

¿Sino, que Potter?- preguntó Draco, divertido.

Sabes muy bien lo que puedo hacer con tu reputación...

De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Hablaré con Ginny después.

Ahora mismo, Malfoy! Mañana es nuestro partido de Quidditch! Y gracias a Dios ya se termina esta horrorosa semana.

Oh, vamos, Potter, no me niegues que también la pasaste de lo lindo.

Harry gruñó y no respondió.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora mismo, Malfoy.

Como tu digas, Potter...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mañana se despertó con un hermoso sol brillante. "Perfectas condiciones para jugar Quidditch" les había dicho la nueva capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, Katie Bell, la noche anterior antes de acostarse.

Draco se levantó con una plena satisfacción... Jugar Quidditch siendo el Gran Harry Potter... como lo disfrutaría.

Ron estaba sentado en el borde de su cama con la mirada perdida.

¿Ron, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Draco, al ver la palidez del muchacho.

Te confieso que no doy más de los nervios, Harry... El año pasado precisamente no fue mi año jugando¿sabes?

Por favor, Ron, ya pasó... Este año es algo nuevo, tienes que tener confianza.

Lo sé, y es que la tengo, pero solo al pensar en Malfoy y su estúpida canción...

Draco rió.

Te aseguro que esa canción no puede hacerte temblar más, Ron... Piensa que fue... solo un momento de diversión de Malfoy... y listo.- respondió él, dándole una palmada de ánimos a Ron.- Ya verás que ganaremos.

Un poco mejor, Ron se cambió y bajaron a desayunar, donde Hermione estaba charlando con Ginny.

Buenos días.- saludó Hermione alegremente, apartando un lugar para Ron a su lado. - ¿Listos para el Quidditch?

Demasiado... diría yo... será un buen juego.- contestó Ron, tomando la mano de la chica. – Hoy le demostraré a Malfoy que su patética canción ya no me afecta en nada.

Así se habla, hermano. Y tu, Harry¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa.

Sabiendo que tu estas observándome, mucho mejor.- dijo Draco, con una sonrisita pícara.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos; Ginny estaba sumamente roja.

Bueno, Ron, vamos que es hora de jugar. Nos vemos después del partido.- les dijo Draco a Ginny y Hermione.

¡Buena suerte, chicos!- exclamó Hermione. Cuando se fueron, se dirigió rápidamente a Ginny.- ¿qué diablos fue eso?

Hermione! No te he contado todo lo que ha sucedido...

Ginny prosiguió a contarle lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade.

No te puedo creer!- gritó Hermione, anonadada, mientras salían rumbo al campo de Quidditch. - Ginny, es genial! O sea... que estas de novia con Harry!

No, no! Aún no... es que... tengo miedo..

¿Miedo a que?

Tu sabes... a ilusionarme...

Ginny, escúchame... Harry no es ese tipo de chico que juega con los sentimientos. Tu lo sabes bien.

Tienes razón, Hermione...

Dale una oportunidad, para demostrarte lo que siente por ti.

Eso voy a hacer... Hablaré con el esta misma noche...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El partido de Quidditch terminó pasada las 12. había ganado Gryffindor con 10 tantos contra 8 de Slytherin. Draco todavía no se había encontrado con Potter... Pero hacer ganar a Gryffindor era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de todo lo ocurrido.

Salieron de los vestuarios a los gritos y se enteraron que la fiesta en la sala común ya había empezado y que los esperaban.

Draco nunca había estado en una fiesta como aquella. La comida volaba por todos lados, y la música sonaba a todo volumen. Los de Gryffindor recibieron al equipo entre aplausos y risotadas. Y para sorpresas de mucho, el jugador estrella del partido había sido... Ron.

Ron! Te felicito! Jugaste muy bien.- gritó Hermione emocionada, lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo.

Ron se sonrojó, pero en el fondo se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en las butacas y comenzaron a hablar sobre el partido. Draco escuchaba a Seamus hablar de una estúpida jugada que había echo Potter, cuando Ginny se le asomó por detrás.

¿Podríamos hablar? – le susurró al oído.

Draco se puso de pie... Y se dio cuenta que no había terminado con Ginny como había acordado con Potter... Pero.. ¿qué más daba? Si ya era el último día del deseo...

Caminaron hacia el lago, comentando el partido, y Ginny no paraba de alabarlo... Draco se sentía en las nubes, aunque de repente lo invadió una inexplicable tristeza. Sabía que aquellos iban a ser los últimos momentos junto a Ginny... Luego volvería todo como antes... Y la perdería... y también perdería ese enorme sentimiento que sentía al estar a su lado, al tenerla cerca, al mirarla a los ojos... ¿Por qué justamente de ella tenía que enamorarse?... de todas las chicas que tenía cerca y que lo admiraban, eligió a la menos indicada... pero la más perfecta.

Se sentaron en la orilla, y la enorme luna brillante se reflejaba en la superficie...

Harry... lo que quiero decirte... es algo muy importante...- empezó Ginny, retorciéndose los dedos.

Puedes decírmelo, Ginny...

Estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó últimamente... Y sobre lo que tu sientes y lo que yo siento...

Ajá...

Y creo que ya no debemos esperar más... Te amo, Harry.

Draco la miró a los ojos, y un nudo se hizo en su garganta... hubiera dado lo que fuera para decirle lo mucho que estaba enamorado, que en realidad la amaba con todas sus fuerzas...

Ginny se acercó lentamente a él... Rozó sus labios suavemente con los del chico, y ambos sintieron un fuerte escalofrío por todo el cuerpo... Draco sentía la respiración de Ginny cada vez más acelerada... Y la tomó por la cintura y la besó... Ginny rodeó su cuello con los brazos, sin dejar de besarlo... Draco nunca había sentido tantas cosas... allí se encontraba besando a única chica que lo hacia perder la cabeza... la única que había podido hacerlo sonrojar... Ginny Weasley.

Ginny acariciaba el cabello desordenado de Harry... Cuando de pronto sintió que se le escapaba de las manos... abrió los ojos y horrorizada vio que el cabello de Harry se tornaba de repente rubio. Se separó bruscamente del chico, y en vez de encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de Harry.. le devolvieron la mirada unos tristes ojos grises... Su cara se volvió pálida y puntiaguda... Pero el chico que la había besado por primera vez no era Harry Potter... Era Draco Malfoy...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	6. Y llegaste tu

Un deseo a las estrellas 

Ginny se separó bruscamente de Draco, poniéndose de pie anonadada. No entendía nada... ¿qué... que hacía Malfoy ahí con ella?

Te explicaré Ginny... yo...- Draco no podía hablar; sentía un enorme vacío en su estómago, como si de pronto una inevitable tristeza se apoderaba de él.

¡Que.. demonios...¿Dónde esta Harry?- exclamó Ginny, señalando a Malfoy asustada.- ¿Qué has hecho con él?

En realidad, Potter nunca estuvo aquí.- explicó Draco.

¡Como que no!- replicó Ginny, escandalizada.

Esta última semana... Fui yo el que estuvo en el lugar de Potter.- dijo Draco, apenado. Honestamente lamentaba mucho haber pedido aquel deseo... porque fue por él que se había enamorado de Ginny, y ahora no encontraba justificación para perderla si la quería con toda su alma...

Draco le contó todo. Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La voz de Malfoy se hacía cada vez mas lejana, se sentía como en un terrible trance... donde miles de preguntas sin respuestas rondaban por su cabeza. Entonces... Harry en realidad no la quería, todo había sido un engaño!

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tu_

_no sabía que dentro de ti iba a encontrar la luz_

_no sabía que existía un mundo así_

_no sabía que podía ser tan feliz..._

Se que fue una estupidez, Ginny, pero... no sabes cuanto lo siento.- susurró Draco, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó, sin mirarlo.

Por ti.- respondió Draco, con honestidad.

Ginny levantó la mirada.

¡No digas que lo hiciste por mi! Lo hiciste porque eres un desgraciado que quieres burlarte de mi!- gritó Ginny, furiosa, con las mejillas empapadas.

¡Claro que no!

¿Pretendes que te crea! Oh, por favor, Malfoy, no se a quien quieres engañar...

Estoy diciéndote la verdad, Ginny. Nunca creí que me pasaría esto.

¿Qué cosa?

Pues... interesarme en ti...

Ginny rió.

Vamos, Malfoy, creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente... no sigas¿quieres? Ya basta! Si tu objetivo fue burlarte de mis sentimientos, lo lograste, así que ninguna explicación tienes para darme.

Si tengo que darte alguna... Yo no quise que esto fuera así.

Ya es demasiado, Malfoy, tu papel de hacerte el enamorado no funciona. ¡Aléjate de mi!

Draco la tomó por los hombros.

Ya te dije que lo siento! Que mas quieres que haga! – exclamó desesperado.

¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! Vete!- gritó Ginny, llorosa.

Draco la soltó bruscamente. Si eso era lo que ella quería, estaba bien...

No voy a rogarte ni tratar de convencerte de nada. Alguna vez dejarás de estar tan enceguecida por Potter que te darás cuenta mis motivos por lo cual hice esta locura.- le dijo. Se alejó de allí rápidamente.

Ginny lo observó irse, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabía que pensar, que hacer, que decir... no podía confiar en Malfoy... el la había engañado, había jugado con sus sentimientos... y no podía creerle de que realmente la quería...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry entró corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione lo observaron sorprendidos.

¿Dónde esta Ginny!- exclamó agitado.

¿No estaba contigo? – se extrañó Hermione.

Harry, picarón¿no estabas en el lago con ella?- dijo Ron, con una sonrisita.

¡Oh, diablos!- gruñó Harry, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

¿Qué esta sucediendo, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, arqueando una ceja.

Necesito urgentemente hablar con Ginny.

En ese momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y Ginny entró tras él. Tenía un aspecto terrible. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

¡Ginny¿Qué pasó?- preguntó rápidamente Ron, poniéndose de pie.

Ginny levantó la mirada y se abrazó a su hermano. Recién se percató de la presencia de Harry. Este estaba demasiado nervioso... ¡Que demonios había echo Malfoy!

¿Cómo tienes cara, Harry?- le dijo ella, con un susurro de voz.

Escúchame, Ginny, yo no tuve nada que ver con todo esto...- trató de explicarse Harry.

¿Cómo que no! No trates de ocultarlo, Harry... Malfoy me contó todo!- gritó Ginny, explotando en llanto.

Oye, oye¿Qué esta pasando? – inquirió Ron, preocupado.

Harry y Malfoy intercambiaron sus vidas por una semana... Y no fue exactamente con Harry con quien estuve de "novia"- explicó Ginny. Sentía tantas cosas... bronca, impotencia, tristeza... todos la habían engañado...! incluso Harry...

¡Como que no¿Entonces con quien?- Ron parecía no entender.

¿Con Malfoy, Ginny?- dijo Hermione asombrada.

Ginny asintió.

Nunca, Harry, nunca te voy a perdonar esto!- Ginny se alejó de allí hacia su habitación, llorando.

Pero... como, no lo entiendo! Como ocurrió esto?- se preguntaba Ron.

Harry le contó todo.

¿Y tu te prestaste a esta basura, Harry?- dijo Hermione, indignada.- No puedo creerlo!

Te juro que yo no lo sabía! No tengo la culpa, Hermione, fue idea de Malfoy!

Pero no debiste seguirle la corriente! – replicó ella.

No sabía que iba a meterse con Ginny, que querías que haga!

Le hubieras dicho a ella... Harry lo que hiciste... fue terrible...

Lo sé, pero les juro... yo no quería...

Ron estaba mudo... Miró a Harry y también se fue a dormir.

¿Qué haré, Hermione?

Yo hablaré con él, lo entenderá... Pero con Ginny será mejor que dejes que las cosas se calmen...

Harry suspiró.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Draco se levantó esta vez en su habitación de Slytherin. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. No sabía que hacer, con lo que sentía... le había hecho daño a la única chica que había amado en verdad... y eso le estaba torturando. Ella no quería escucharlo, pero el tenía que decirle que lo que sentía era sincero. Nunca antes le había pasado algo igual; era la primera vez que sentía aquello, no era una atracción sino, mucho más, algo muy fuerte que se adueñaba de todo su ser cuando la veía, cuando la tenía cerca todo quedaba como paralizado y solo existían los dos... como explicarle que recién ahora había descubierto lo que era amar... lo que era sentirse desesperado por su ausencia, por su indiferencia y su rencor... no podía soportar un segundo más en pensar que Ginny en esos momentos lo estaba odiando, lo detestaba y quizás hasta lo quería ver muerto...

Nunca imaginó que se enamoraría de ella, pero así era el destino, la había puesto en su vida... y ahora.. ¿cómo sacarla de allí, si parecía que todo lo que había vivido era imborrable? Cada recuerdo volvía a su cabeza... parecía que los había vivido hace muchos años, y solamente hace un día que la había tenido a su lado, y hace menos de 24 horas que había besado sus labios... ¿qué haría con lo que sentía, con sus ganas de estar con ella...? como le explicaría que ahora no podía imaginarse sin ella?

_Y la vida pasaba de largo, vacía, sin emoción..._

_no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón_

Y llegaste tu, y el mundo me abrazó 

_Y llegaste tu, y el mundo se paró..._

Se levantó cansado y bajó desayunar.

Y allí volvía... su aburrida vida de antes... y lo peor... ahora sin Ginny. ¿Cómo podría pensar así en una chica¿Significaba aquello que nunca podría dejar de pensar en ella y que estaría toda su vida lamentándose..? quizás algún momento encontraría consuelo y este sería descubrir que Ginny no era para él, que ella amaba a otro, y era Potter...

Desayunó en silencio, sin escuchar las tonteras que hablaban sus compañeros; la verdad que ya no le interesaban, ni tampoco estaba pendiente de su club de fans que lo admiraban desde la punta de la mesa.

Entonces la vio. Allí entraba Ginny junto con Granger. Sintió un ligero alivio. No podía explicar lo que había producido.. ganas de ir corriendo a abrazarla... pero eso estaba prohibido para él ahora. Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido... que solamente había sido un "enamoramiento" y nada más... miró a su alrededor... miles de chicas morían por estar con él, pero Draco solamente moría por una sola. Pero... no, no debía sufrir! El no podía sufrir por ninguna chica... ellas debían sufrir por él... y nunca le rogaría a Ginny Weasley, por más que la amaba con toda su alma...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny dio una cuchara a su avena, sin muchos ánimos.

¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Ginny?- le preguntó Hermione.

Estoy bien.- dijo ella, sin mirarla...

Pero realmente se sentía muy mal... Se sentía engañada, estúpida... pero lo peor del caso, es que se sentía muy extraña, porque a pesar de que Harry no estaba enamorada de ella, aquella semana había sido la mas feliz de su vida, porque habían estado juntos... pero su alma se llenaba de tristeza al recordar que no había estado con Harry sino con Malfoy... y quizás por eso era que se sentía extraña, porque nunca pensó que Malfoy fuera así, tan... detallista, y realmente la había echo sentir bien, tan feliz como nunca antes... pero era Malfoy! Culpa de él estaba sufriendo, pero también gracias a él había sido tan feliz aquella semana... le costaba admitir que se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a estar con él, al sentirlo a su lado, al saber que él estaría con ella siempre... pero el mundo se le caía a los pies al acordarse de quien hablaba... de Draco Malfoy... pero¿por qué el había echo eso¿por qué justamente con ella...? _"Por ti..." _le había dicho Malfoy... no podía explicarse porque aquellas simples palabras se habían gravado en su mente y no podía apartarlas de allí... ¿acaso Malfoy realmente sentía algo por ella?... Imposible! Porque ella era una Weasley y ese interés no podría ser sincero...

Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Y lo observó detenidamente. Se estremeció al recordar el momento en que la había besado; no podía olvidar todo lo que había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca... Parecía triste; ni siquiera había probado bocado.. Nunca lo había visto bien, pero realmente era interesante.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta... Era Draco Malfoy! Y ella no podía enamorarse de él, después de todo lo que le había echo, además... no podía!

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos.

Pero era imposible... en ninguna de las clases del día pudo concentrarse...

Señorita Weasley¿se siente bien?- le preguntó el profesor Flitwick al verla tan distraída.- Siempre participa en clase y hoy esta muy dispersa.

Lo siento, profesor, tengo un dolor de cabeza.- respondió ella.

Puedes ir a tomar un vaso de agua, ve... – le dijo él, preocupado.

Ella accedió, para tratar de despabilarse.

Salió del aula caminando sin rumbo... La verdad que no podía pensar en estudiar después de lo que había pasado... ¿qué sería ahora? Lo que más le preocupaba y angustiaba de todo este asunto, era que... bueno, se dio cuenta que amaba totalmente a Harry esa semana, cuando estuvo con él tan cerca... pero se hacía un fuerte nudo en su estómago al recordar que no era Harry, sino Draco. Y quizás era por eso que se sentía tan mal, porque de verdad extrañaba estar con él, de compartir todos los días... tratar de asimilar de que la persona que amaba no era quien ella pensaba era algo muy difícil, y aún más cuando creía estar enamorándose de su propio enemigo...

Escuchó pasos, y al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Malfoy. El pareció asombrarse de verla, pero no huyó, ni Ginny tampoco.

¿Escapándote de clase, Weasley?- le dijo Draco, tratando de empezar una conversación.

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.- respondió Ginny, con mala gana.

No me digas que sigues fastidiada por lo de Potter... Ya te dije que lo siento!

No me interesa lo que sientas, Malfoy! Para mi no existes...

¿Estas segura que no existo para ti, Ginny Weasley?

Ginny sintió un fuerte sacudón... Y lo miró con ojos asombrados.

¿Qué quieres insinuarme?

No puedes negarme que te gustó¿o si?

¿A que te refieres?

Vamos, Ginny, te encantó estar con el supuesto Potter la semana pasada... Pero te recuerdo que no era él, sino yo... Y Potter no es como yo, el nunca podría hacerte sentir como yo lo hice.- Draco se acercó a ella lentamente... tenía que decirle lo que sentía, sin perder su dignidad. No podía rendirse, Ginny le gustaba demasiado... No podía perderla...

Ya, aléjate, Malfoy!- replicó Ginny, retrocediendo.

Te molesta escuchar la verdad, porque sabes que tengo razón. Potter es demasiado lento en cuestiones del amor... pero, Ginny, soy sincero... me importas, no creas que todo lo que hice fue en vano, yo no lo considero así... creo que gané más de lo que pensé...

¡No has ganado nada, Malfoy! Solo mi desprecio, que ya lo tenías de antes.- exclamó Ginny, furiosa.

Claro que gané, Ginny Weasley... porque logré enamorarte...

Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de allí. Ginny suspiró... y entendió entonces que Malfoy tenía razón.

_Y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tu, una bendición, aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

_Y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tu, una bendición, aún recuerdo el momento cuando llegaste tu..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	7. Te odio

**Un deseo a las estrellas.**

_Te odio_

_porque nunca me contestas las llamadas_

_porque te veo abrazando a gente extraña_

_sonriéndote a pesar de mi dolor_

Vamos, Ginny, se nos hace tarde!- gritó Ron, desde uno de los carruajes.

Ginny apresuró a ponerse la mochila y corrió al encuentro de su hermano. Iban a hacer su segunda excursión a Hogsmeade.

Entró y allí estaban Harry y Hermione. El primero ni siquiera la saludó, cosa que a ella no le afectó mucho. Todavía no podía creer que Harry se hubiera aliado a Malfoy en aquel horrible plan de engañarla... porque a pesar de que Ron y Hermione le decían que no había sido de esa manera, que fue un malentendido, ella no lo creería. Había perdido toda la confianza en Harry.

El clima dentro del carruaje era bastante tenso.

A que no sabes Ginny! Te descubrimos un enamorado.- comentó Hermione, para sacar tema de conversación.

¿a si? Quien es, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny, interesada.

Yo tampoco lo sé, así que me gustaría saberlo.- exclamó Ron, con una ceja arqueada.

No podrás creerlo, Ron! Es... Seamus Finnigan!- dijo Hermione, con una sonrisita.

¿Coooomo?- exclamaron Harry y Ron.

No te lo creo¿Seamus, Hermione? Quizás te estés equivocando... además¿qué no estaba interesado en Parvati? – dijo Ginny, sorprendida.

Estaba, tu lo dijiste... pero ahora esta enganchado contigo!

Aunque sea fue sincero con Parvati¿no crees? Admiro a esas personas que son honestos desde un principio. – dijo Ginny cruelmente.

Harry se sonrojó. Ron y Hermione se miraron y decidieron cambiar de tema.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y hacia un hermoso día soleado. Ginny decidió separarse de su hermano y sus amigos para estar un rato sola...

Pensar que la última vez que había estado en Hogsmeade había sido junto a Draco Malfoy... tenía tanta melancolía de él... nunca lo admitiría claro, pero lo extrañaba demasiado.

Caminaba sin rumbo, y entonces lo vio. Estaba sentado en el mismo parque donde habían estados juntos, cosa que a ella le provocó unas inexplicables esperanzas... ¿acaso también él sentía su ausencia? Su mirada estaba gacha y sostenía en la mano una flor... a la cual le faltaban muchos pétalos... Ginny contuvo una risa... si Draco hubiera visto aquella escena... hubiera querido morirse, él no demostraba ser nada sentimental..

Ginny se acercó aún más para espiarlo... se veía.. solo... e inclusive parecía estar triste... cosa que a Ginny también la entristeció... quiso acercarse aún más, pero sin querer pisó su propia túnica y cayó a los pies de Draco; éste se puso de pie sobresaltado.

¡Ginny¿estas bien?... es decir...- Draco se agachó para ayudarla.

Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte, o sea... – replicó ella, tomando la mano del chico, lo que le provocó un cosquilleo en su estómago.- Puedo sola, gracias.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la túnica. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación tan bochornosa como aquella...!

¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Draco, volviéndose a sentar.

Nada... solamente... daba una vuelta¿te molesta?- dijo Ginny, aparentando tranquilidad, pero sentía unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo... solo que sus piernas parecían no responderle.

No claro que no, pero hasta se me ocurrió la idea de que me espiabas, Weasley.- respondió Draco, con una sonrisa.

Puff... como dijiste? Espiarte? Si, claro, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer... – dijo con una voz burlona.

Draco le sonrió.

¿será una coincidencia que estemos aquí, justamente aquí los dos solos?- dijo Draco en voz alta, mirándola.

¿Por qué debería de serlo? Cualquiera puede caminar por aquí.

dicen que este parque solamente es para los que están enamorados...

Ginny sintió como latía su corazón... descontrolado...

No te sale lo cursi, Malfoy...

No seas cruel, Ginny, se muy bien que mis palabras te conmueven.

¡ay, por favor! Ve a otra con ese cuento, a mi ya me lo contaste.- replico Ginny molesta, dándose la vuelta.

Nuestra historia aún no ha terminado.- dijo Draco.

Ella se volvió.

¿alguna vez empezó?

Draco se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos, pero ella no lo hizo; no quería que Draco supiera que lo amaba, no quería ilusionarse más... ¿para que vivir de ilusiones...?

Quizás si, pero no de tu parte.. Malfoy, ya esta, no sigas con esto... ahora estoy en otra cosa..

¿qué cosa?

Estoy pensando en otra persona. Lo lamento, pero tu jueguito se terminó.- mintió Ginny.

Ah, no sabía... quizás tengas razón, Ginny... el jueguito terminó... y perdí más de lo que pensé...

Draco se alejó de allí, dejando a Ginny peor de lo que estaba...

¡Te dije que no te sale lo cursi, Malfoy!- le gritó ella a la distancia.

_Yo te odio_

_porque no puedo arrancar esas palabras_

_que enterraste en lo más profundo de mi alma_

_para matar lo más bello de este amor_

No sabía si él la había escuchado o no, pero se sentía a morir... se sentó en el banco, sin saber que hacer, cada día se sentía más desorientada... cada día sentía que su amor crecía cada vez más y más, incluso al no tenerlo cerca... y tal vez eso también influía, porque añoraba su presencia como nunca antes había echado de menos a alguien, era increíble todo lo q había logrado hacer Malfoy en solamente siete días... estaba loca por él, pero... sentía tanta bronca de que las cosas no pudieran ser distintas... de que Draco nunca haya sido sincera con ella, de que... Draco le haya dicho "te amo" cuando realmente no era así, lo odiaba.. odiaba a Malfoy porque se había llevado todo... todo de ella, y la había dejado sola...

Agachó su mirada y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Allí estaba en el suelo la flor que Draco había deshojado... Ginny la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo...

_Dime como ser feliz así_

_dime como puedo enamorarme sin pensar en ti_

_dime como me libero de la cruz de tu recuerdo_

_y el coraje que aún siento cuando pienso en ti_

_por eso tengo que decirte que... te odio..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Draco llegó a la sala común de Slytherin echo una furia. Se encerró en su cuarto y no quería hablar con nadie, así que sus compañeros decidieron dejarlo solo.

¿en que momento Ginny ya había conseguido otro tipo¿Tan rápidamente se había olvidado de él, de todo lo que habían vivido juntos? Sentía mucha bronca, pero a la vez impotencia por no saber que hacer, al fin y al cabo, el no tenía nada que reclamar, Ginny no le pertenecía y no era nada suyo... pero era la chica que amaba, y no podía dejarla, porque la quería para él, era el único que realmente la amaba... si había echo todas esas tonterías era porque nunca esperó enamorarse de ella...

pero.. a la vez le surgía la duda de que no fuera cierto, que fuera toda una mentira de Ginny para ponerlo mal...

entonces decidió bajar a buscar a Ginny; no podía encontrarse en aquellas condiciones, debía decirle a Ginny todo, nadie podía cambiarlo... nadie...

bajó corriendo las escaleras del vestíbulo, pero Ginny no se encontraba por allí. Decidió, entonces, irse a la sala común de Gryffindor. Entró, ya que sabía la contraseña.

¡Malfoy que estas haciendo aquí!- exclamó Seamus Finnigan al verlo.

Harry también estaba allí y se acercó rápidamente.

¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- replicó algo enojado.

Ah, hola Potter, resulta que estoy buscando a Ginny.- respondió Draco, buscándola con la mirada.

Mejor será que dejes de molestarla¿no te fue suficiente ya?-

¿Y quien eres tu para impedirlo?

Lo mismo te pregunto yo, Harry.- dijo Ginny, saliendo de su habitación y acercándose a los dos chicos.

¿Hablarás con él después de todo, Ginny?- le preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

Ese es mi problema, agradezco tu preocupación. Pero creo que ya fue suficiente para ti, Harry.- respondió Ginny y salió de la sala común seguida de Malfoy.

Caminaron en silencio unos instantes hasta alejarse de la torre Gryffindor.

Eso estuvo bastante bien... Potter se esta metiendo demasiado.- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Solo le dije eso para no darle la razón... pero que demonios quieres ahora Malfoy! No entendiste cuando te dije que NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS!- exclamó Ginny harta, deteniéndose.

En realidad nunca me dijiste eso...

Bueno, ahora te lo estoy diciendo, Malfoy, me cansaste, no va más, entiéndelo!

Y estas pensando en otro tipo no?- preguntó Draco, sintiendo como la furia hacía que su cara se pusiera roja de la ira.

Ginny suspiró y continuó caminando.

¡Oye, te pregunté algo, Weasley¿Estas pensando en otro tipo?- le gritó Draco, cuando ya salían afuera. La luz de la luna iluminaba la superficie del lago.

Eso a ti no te importa, Malfoy!- respondió Ginny, sin ganas de continuar con todo eso.

Me importa, claro que si, no puedes cambiarme tan rápidamente!

Oooo, por favor, Malfoy, tu fuiste el que me engañó, además¿por qué no puedo cambiarte por otro chico? Hay muchos, y mejores que tú.

¡No puedes, Ginny!- replicó Malfoy, furioso.

¿Y por que no?

Porque se que me amas.

_Te odio_

_porque vas a los lugares que frecuento_

_con ese aire de insolencia entre los dedos_

_y un deseo de destrozar mi libertad_

Ginny sintió que el mundo se caía a sus pies... ¿cómo Draco podía decir eso? Sintió que el chico podía leer su corazón, pero no debía admitirlo, seguramente el se burlaría de ella y la humillaría como siempre lo hizo..

¿Crees que te amo?- dijo Ginny con una risita falsa.

No lo creo, lo sé.- dijo Draco con seguridad.- Lo puedo notar, se como te pones cuando me ves, darías lo que sea por volver a estar a mi lado... tus ojos no pueden dejar de observarme, Ginny¿acaso crees que no lo he notado?

Ginny estaba demasiado sonrojada; no podía creer lo que Draco le estaba diciendo...

Eres un superficial, cállate¿Crees que todo el mundo esta pendiente de ti? Pues lamento comunicarte que no!

Puede ser que no todo el mundo, pero tu sí, porque yo soy tu mundo, Ginny...

Volvemos a lo mismo... ya basta!

Entonces dime que no me amas, dímelo.

No tengo porque decirte nada, no tienes derecho a reclamarme NADA! Y ahora déjame en paz!

Ginny se dio la vuelta, furiosa, dispuesta a salir de allí, pero sintió como Draco la tomaba de la cintura con fuerza y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo tenía a escasos centímetros de su boca... Draco la besó con pasión; pero Ginny al principio se resistió, no quería caer de nuevo en toda esa historia... no quería ilusionarse, pero luego no pudo evitarlo y le respondió, parecía increíble estar besando otra vez al chico que quería, y sabía muy bien que ese beso le iba a salir caro, allí le estaba diciendo a Draco todo lo que no se animaba a decirle, por orgullosa, por miedo a sufrir...

Se separaron suavemente.

Te amo, Weasley...- susurró Draco en su oído.

No me amas, Malfoy, no mientas¿No es ya suficiente el daño que me hiciste? Es demasiado ya... no quiero escucharte... ¿no lo entiendes?

Pero es cierto...

Seguro que luego me dejarás y me humillarás como lo hiciste, pero no te funcionará esta vez, no voy a caer... por favor, si supuestamente taaaanto me amas, no te acerques más, no lo hagas...

Esta bien, Ginny, no lo haré.- Draco la miró con tristeza y se fue de allí.

Ginny lo observó irse y una lágrima rozó por su mejilla.

Lo siento...

_Por eso yo te odio_

_porque ese día en que el fin consigo hablar contigo_

_me levantas con palabras de cariño_

_para luego destrozarme sin piedad_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Hola queridos lectores, hace tanto que no me comunicaba con ustedes, les pido disculpas, estoy muy atareada con el colegio, mi vida y mis problemas Jajaja, perdón! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y pueda recompensar su valiosa paciencia... me gustó, así que ojalá que a ustedes también!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan dejando más, terminaré la historia lo prometo!**

**Un beso para todos! Y dejen sus opiniones..**

**VeRiTo... **

**P/D: la canción de este capítulo "Te odio" de Noelia.**


End file.
